


21 days, 36 Freckles, and 101 stars

by montteabee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Its between high school and college, M/M, just general happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montteabee/pseuds/montteabee
Summary: “It's pointless to count stars,” Josh interrupts Tyler who was close to one hundred.“It's also pointless to count freckles, but I know you have thirty-six on the edge of your left hand.” Tyler brings it up to place kisses on top of the freckles.





	21 days, 36 Freckles, and 101 stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give you guys a happy one shot

It's late July as Tyler and Josh lay on the hood of Tyler's old Grand Marquis that lasted him through high school. They graduated over two months ago, and now Tyler was going one way and Josh was going another. Both of their families went on a vacation together in the middle of June. They'd been neighbors since Josh was born. It's only seven months, Tyler would whine and Josh would just give him a shit eating grin and ruffle his already mussed hair. So to say the two families had grown close was an understatement. Tyler's family knew when Josh had his first kiss -after Tyler of course- and when he'd gone to the hospital for a broken wrist. Josh's family knew about the time Tyler smoked one whole time and got grounded for months or the time he had josh climb a tree and accidentally let him fall. It was like they all lived together. The boys learned to not mind it.

Since they would be going to different places they both tried to spend every second they could together. The summer before their junior year, they'd kissed.  _ Just to see what it's like, you know?  _ Josh whispered even though they were alone at Tyler's house. He had agreed and they couldn't seem to stop kissing each other. They dated in secret, afraid to even tell their friends. They knew the whole time, though. Tyler had the worst poker face sometimes. Right before their senior prom was when they told their parents. That was months ago but it didn't feel that long to Tyler. 

The days were getting hotter while the night cooled off, making Tyler able to wear a thin sweatshirt he stole from josh's closet before they drove out to the darkest field they could find. It was the only privacy they could seem to get lately. Tyler's parents kept going shopping for everything he needed for his dorm or other school things. Josh's parents did it without him which he really didn't mind, but his siblings were clinging on as tight as Tyler was, afraid to let him go so far away from home. 

As they look up to the starry sky, Tyler mutters under his breath counting each star he sees. One lays beside him, but Josh said no cheesy sun jokes, especially with his neon yellow hair. Josh's hand sits perfectly inside Tyler's, his slightly thicker fingers tapping the inside of Tyler's palm. 

“It's pointless to count stars,” Josh interrupts Tyler who was close to one hundred. 

“It's also pointless to count freckles, but I know you have thirty-six on the edge of your left hand.” Tyler brings it up to place kisses on top of the freckles. 

Josh let's out a hollow laugh and Tyler knows what he's thinking. That's the problem of knowing him for so long. He knew when Josh was upset. “Is that all you do? Count?”

“I'm trying to forget how many days we have left together.” It was true. Tyler hadn't started the counting until the day after they graduated. Everything just fit into numbers. His whole high school career was just one big countdown, the days ticking away and every class period was just 10 minutes four times. 

“I know,” Josh is quiet. “Me too.” 

“Hey,” Tyler leans up, resting his bodyweight on his elbow to lean over Josh. All he can think is  _ twenty-one _ over and over again, but he needs to be strong for Josh. “We'll keep in touch. I come see you first, then you come see me until it's thanksgiving and Christmas. We'll call and Skype daily unless there's too much homework.” 

Josh nods, blinking tears away. “Yeah,” he tries to not sound like he's crying, but his voice sounds thick, giving him away. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” Tyler kisses him briefly. 

“Okay,” Josh feels better about the whole thing. He can see Tyler checking his phone as he slides off the hood, but he really doesn't think anything of it. At least he isn't thinking of numbers anymore. Just about Tyler's reassuring voice and the plan they made the second they found out they got accepted to different colleges.  _ It's the scholarship _ , Tyler had told him.  _ My mom says it's better here. I'm sorry. I still applied but… _ and that's when Josh had cut him off with a kiss. Mostly to hide his own sadness but because he was still so proud of Tyler. 

Josh pulls Tyler closer, wanting to hold him but something stabs him sharply in the thigh. “Ow!” he pushes Tyler away and goes to look down but it's too dark to see anything. “Either you're excited to see me or--”

“I'm sorry,” Tyler says quickly, fumbling his way off of Josh. He moves something in his pocket and by that time, Josh has pulled out his phone and the flashlight is on. 

“What's that?”

“Nothing,” Tyler shoves it back in. 

“Ty, come on,” Josh follows his hand, both fighting for the spot in Tyler's pocket. A small black box falls loudly on top of the hood. Both freeze and then Josh is looking at Tyler for answers. “Tyler?”

“I was…” Tyler reaches up, pulling some hair between his fingers. A nervous tick Josh learned a long time ago. “I was trying to wait.”

“That's a ring.” josh's brain seems to shut off at the fact that Tyler was going to  _ propose to him _ . 

Tyler swipes it up quickly in his thin fingers. “Let's just forget about it.” 

“You don't want to hear my answer?” Josh reaches out to take Tyler's hand that's still holding the small box. Tyler is quiet, looking anywhere but Josh. It wasn't how he planned it. His mom was still fixing his grey suit he used to wear to church. “Ty,” he says and he can't help but look at Josh who is just beaming. “Yes. A thousand times yes.”

His shoulders relax and the worried look disappears. “Really?” 

“If you weren't going to ask, I was.” actually the ring he found online was still being shipped. That would be for another conversation since Tyler was pulling him in for a kiss. It was mostly smiles and Tyler was still giggling like a schoolgirl, but it didn't matter. 

They lean their foreheads together as Tyler fumbles to open the box to show off the ring. “We'll have to wait,” he says when he doesn't place it on josh's finger. 

“Lets just elope. Who cares?” 

Tyler liked the idea since his smile just grew wider. “I'll always love you.”

“I'll always love you,” Josh echoes, pulling Tyler back in for a kiss. “Okay, let me see that ring.”

Inscribed inside the band is: Ty's <3


End file.
